Shinigami Angels
by Teri Baumer
Summary: Takuto and Mitsuki are in love. They've formed their own group, and things are going great, until new rivals appear. What will happen when sabatoge and lies threaten them? Can they win? Please R&R!
1. Moon and Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite.**

**Melody meets Harmony is a Mitsuki and Takuto pairing. **

**I have another fic, that is Mitsuki and Eichi. Tears of an Angel**

**So please read and review!**

* * *

"Takuto! Takuto!" Mitsuki said, shaking the body that was her boyfriend and band mate. "Takuto!" she said even louder.

"What?" he asked, his head still buried in his pillow. "I'm sleeping." He said.

"I can see that." Mitsuki said, but holding the digital clock in her hand, she brought it up to his face. "Did you forget that we have an interview today?" She watched with delight as he grunted, closing his eyes, then having them spring right back open. "Crap." He said as he jumped out of bed, almost knocking Mitsuki over.

"We need to get there, or Wakaouji and Ooshigi will be mad."

"Keiichi will be fine. We'll be fine." He said as he struggled into a pair of jeans.

"I'm not letting you drive." She said. She watched his dark brown head pop up to look at her. He was currently trying to get his boots on. "Mitsuki." He said in a warning tone.

"You're too reckless!" She said. "Plus I'm better." She said with a toss of her waist length mahogany hair.

"Fine, I'll let you do it this time." he said as he grabbed her hand, and rushed her to the garage. They were off to the studio for a TV interview.

Lots of things had happened in the past 6 years. Mitsuki slowly began to regain her voice. It took lots of voice training, and in the end, she was able to come back as Full Moon at the age of 14. By then she had grown taller, and developed a body of a goddess. When she had her welcome back concert, everyone was happy, and she had enjoyed it. But her life as Full Moon only lasted 2 years. Since finding Takuto 6 weeks after her surgery, the had been inseparable. By her 16th birthday, Takuto and Mitsuki decided to start their own band. They called themselves Shinigami Angels. The combination of Takuto's deep rough voice mixed with Mitsuki's sweet, husky was what made them famous. They worked wonderfully together.

Takuto was 23, five years older than Mitsuki. She was 18, and their love for each other was stronger than ever. Their band was a success, and life couldn't be better.

"We're here." She said as she turned the car off.

"Great, and we're 10 minutes late." He said. He saw her cross her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"At least we're in one piece!" She said as she got out of the car. She tried to keep up the huffy act, but she knew that he wasn't buying one second of it. She smiled when he grabbed her hand. They were together, and happy.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE!" Ooshigi asked.

"Mitsuki drove." Takuto said, a wicked smile touching in lips.

"Well at least we're alive." Mitsuki said. She turned to Wakaouji and smiled. "How is Meroko?" she asked. "She's fine. Tanaka is watching over her." He said, a sort of sad smile on his face.

"It's okay, I've accepted that Grandma is gone." She said. "And it's great that Tanaka has a job! Being the nanny and house keeper!" She smiled dazzlingly at Wakaouji, the man that removed her tumor. The man that had been her father since she was 12.

"Ooshigi… are you okay?" Mitsuki asked, watching her manager pace the hallways.

"I'm just stressed." She said as she combed her nervous fingers through her short brown hair.

"She's just not used to being away from Meroko." He said.

"Not true!" she said, then blushing, she turned back to pacing.

"Tanaka is a great nanny." Mitsuki said. "Don't worry." She said as she hugged Ooshigi.

"Excuse me, It's time for the interview." the stage manager said as she waited for Takuto and Mitsuki.

When the interview began, Takuto and Mitsuki were seated next to each other. Out of habit, they held hands. It was relatively a good interview, until the woman asked about their love life. "I see that you guys seem to be close." She said, pointing to their hands.

Blushing, Mitsuki giggled. She turned to look at Takuto whom was staring at her with a soft smile. "Yeah, we've been together for 6 years." He said.

"Really. Is there any talk of marriage?"

"Not really." He said. "But I can say that I'm absolutely in love with her." His words made her face turn bright red.

"It seems that we've embarrassed Miss Mitsuki."

"It's okay." Mitsuki said when she felt calm enough to speak. "It's true. And we're in love." She said as she gazed up into Takuto's cobalt blue eyes.

"It's quite obvious that you are." The woman said, smiling fondly at the two. "Well that ends today's interview with Takuto Kira, and Mitsuki Kouyama, of 'Shinigami Angels'."

As soon as the interview was over, Takuto and Mitsuki said their good-byes. Takuto hurried Mitsuki to the car, urging her into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He said, giving her one of those mysterious smiles.

They drove for about twenty minutes until they reached a lighthouse. Mitsuki immediately recognized the place. It was the lighthouse that Takuto took her to when she had run away from the hospital. It was the one where she first heard him sing.

When he parked, he pulled Mitsuki into his arms and gently kissed her. He then lead her to the steps of the lighthouse. It was already dark, and as the sun set, the two held each other.

"I wanna ask you something." Takuto said as he turned Mitsuki towards him.

"Hmm… what is it?" she asked, basking in the light of the full moon.

"I want you to marry me." He said. He watched her as she absorbed his words. He saw her eyes widen, as she turned to look at him. He was scared that she would say no. He was relieved when she smiled beautifully at him. "Yes!" she said.

Takuto pulled out a ring. It was a silver band, with diamonds encrusted all around it. In the center was a magnificent pearl, with tiny diamonds around it. "I give you this ring, as a token of my love. Mitsuki, I'll give you the moon and stars." He gently slid the ring on her delicate finger, watching her expressing change from awe, to pure love.

"It's perfect." She said. But before she could stop it, the tears flowed down her face. "It's perfect." She said again. She turned her head up towards him, with a teary smile she cupped his face. "I never thought that I'd live to see the day that I would get engaged to the man I loved." And with that said she gently brushed her lips over his.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it… I just love Full Moon. Please review, and no flames please. I worked really hard on this. And I know it's kinda fast, but I just didn't wanna have to make stuff up from the time she was 12 to 18. Well I mean detailed stuff. Hope you liked it. Please Review. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Teri Baumer**


	2. Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Moon wo Sagashite!**

**Okay well thanks to all that have been reading this story, it's time for chapter two! I don't own the song 'Forever..." by Savage Genius either. But it's one of my favorite songs though! . **

* * *

It didn't take long for their engagement to get out to the press. Reporters were continuously bombarding the two about when and where the wedding was going to be, and why now and just being a huge pain in the ass.

Mitsuki wanted to have a traditional wedding, with Wakaouji sensei to walk her down the aisle. With all the commotion going on, she wasn't able to concentrate on singing or organizing a wedding. Not only that, there was a new band out, that was incredibly good called White Light. The main singer had silver blonde hair, and his name was Jonathan. They were a hit sensation and definately a big rival. With all of this going on she really couldn't focus on marriage.

"Mitsuki?" a voice said, as it barely registered in her mind with all the chaos mucking it up.

"Mitsuki?" the voice said, sounding concerend.

"MITSUKI!" the voice yelled. Mitsuki jumped and turned to find Takuto staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" she was still shocked by his booming voice that she really couldn't think too well.

"Are you okay?" he said coherantly.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Just a bit tired. Everything is getting so busy latelly that I can hardly keep track of anything." she sighed as she looked at the wonderful ring Takuto gave her. "I don't even know when we can get married." She looked up at Takuto and held her arms out to him. He gently brought her against his chest, positioning her into his lap on the floor. He hugged her tightly, knowing that she was going through some rough stuff. "We'll find time." he said. "I promise."

The weeks went by and still the two hadn't found any time to plan the wedding or to even really talk. They were focusing on their next concert where they were to debut their new single, Forever. Their team was having issues trying to figure out a theme for it and were stumped. "With everything that White Light has been producing, it is as if our creative energy flow has been cut off." Wakaouji said with a long sigh.

"I really don't care about the concert." Mitsuki said as she slumped against Takuto's side. "I just want us to get married."

After some time of silence, Takuto smiled and looked down at Mitsuki. "Our new single is about love right? Why not debut the song and then present our vows on stage to the world?" he smiled as he saw her eyes light up.

"That's brilliant!" she said as she sat up, cupping his face a she rained many butterfly kisses upon his face.

"I agree, that's quite a good idea. Plus it would give us a bit more publicity." Ooshigi said. "Not like there is any problem, but it would be nice to keep our ranks high."

So it was all set, the announcement that the two were to be married on stage at their next concert was released and fans everywhere went nuts. Tickets sold within the first day, leaving the employees that sold them utterly exhausted.

Mitsuki's job for the next couple of days was to get herself a dress. She went to the bridal shop and told her what she has in mind. She wanted a white satin corset, with a pink satin ribbon to lace up the back. On the satin she wanted small crystals to be studded around randomly, but just enough to give it a bit of a shine. Her skirt was going to be choppy, just below her knees, and very flowy, made of chiffon. She wanted it to look like the wind, so a bit of blue was added to it. When Mitsuki arrived the next week to see it she knew that it was perfect. Her shoes were going to be a crystal white ballet flats. She planned on wearing a tiara that had stars and a cressant moon in the center. She felt like everything was perfect.

Finally the night of the concert came. The stage was decorated with very soft lights, and many flowers, adding a very sweet fragrance throughout the crowd. Everyone was there, anxiously awaiting the two to come out.

"It's time." Ooshigi said as she looked at Mitsuki, her hair in her natural waves, with the small tiara accenting it. She wore very little make-up and held no flowers. She wore no veil, for she needn't feel shy about staring the one she loved in the eye.

The two stepped on stage and immediately tears filled Mitsuki's eyes. Takuto's hair was pulled back with a dark satin blue ribbon, and he wore a tuxedo as he held out a single rose for her. She smiled at him as she took the rose and with her other hand, she reached out for his. He took it in his and kissed it, and the crowd cheered. Finally some of the tech supports came out and handed the two a microphone. Takuto and Mitsuki faced the audiance and smiled.

"Tonight we are here to debut our new song, "Forever." Takuto said.

"We are also here to bind us in holy matromony. We wanted to share our love with everyone, and to let everyone know that our love is eternal." Mitsuki said. She smiled up at Takuto and squeezed his hand.

"Let the show begin." Takuto said, as the crowd cheered.

The music began, and the crowd quieted, ready to hear the two sing.

_**The rustling melody that overflows in my heart is like the wind  
Vividly invites me to the tomorrow that is still unseen  
If we go spin the future with thoughts that each and everyone of us sketch  
Then can we grasp onto the "someday" that smiles in miracles?**_

_**I feel 'I need you.'  
…I just miss you in my life.  
Don't leave me  
Aah, let's go with my hands together  
To the place where the opened future sparkles**_

_**Oh heart, go fly  
Turn sadness and pain into kindness  
Don't get lost on my way  
Oh the moment when we met, now surpass time and shine together with you  
C'mon, eternally**_

_**The vow dissolves fleetingly and echoes in the dreary night  
The destiny of stars that pass by pounds on my chest  
We who overlapped our heartbeats by the side of the boundless sky  
What is there at the edge of tears that were held back?**_

_**I will never leave you.  
I want to promise you!  
Don't forget  
Aah, I'll hold close the courage to take a step forward  
That you taught me and dash out**_

_**If our bond is tied  
Then don't lose the power to protect  
Irreplaceable things but embrace it  
At the moment when I know my weakness I'll go and become strong again  
That's right, eternally**_

_**I feel 'I need you.'  
…I just miss you in my life.  
Don't leave me  
Aah, let's go with my hands together  
To the place where the opened future sparkles**_

_**Oh heart, go fly  
If we share the fragile love  
While it is still spilling, it's Heaven  
While we are perplexed at times, let's keep sketching our endless dream  
C'mon, eternally**_

_**Oh heart, go fly  
Turn sadness and pain into kindness  
Don't get lost on my way  
Oh the moment when we met, now surpass time and shine together with you  
C'mon, eternally **_

Once the song was done, the fans went wild and the two love birds gazed up at each other, smiling, not even noticing the crowd. Takuto bent down to kiss Mitsuki. Right before their lips met, the minister came out and said "Not yet, not until I pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone went quiet once more as the two exchanged vows. When they had exchanged rings, they both eagerly turned to the minister, waiting for him to pronounce them man and wife. He smiled and nodded his head, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mitsuki was so happy that she jumped into Takuto's arms, her legs locking around his waist as she kissed him with all the wild love she was feeling at the moment. "I love you!" she said, forgetting the mics were sill on. Everyone 'awwwwed' and then giggled when they saw her blush.

"That's all for now." Takuto said. "It's Honeymoon time!" he swung her around before letting her down on her feet to give her a kiss once more. "Ready Wife?"

"Ready Husband." Mitsuki said as the two ran off stage, with the audience screaming their praise.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I've updated and I know it's a bit short... But I think you'll like it! 3333**


	3. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full MoonWo Sagashite. Or the song "She's no you." And "Because you Live." By Jesse McCartney. There is also song done by "Radical Dreamers" or something from the chrono cross soundtrack. Also the song "Truly Madly Deeply" orignally done by Savage Garden and covered by Cascada... I don't own them! But they work for the story!**

**Please everyone forgive me for not updating in like FOREVER! I swear I'll try and keep up with it... so here's the gist of things. I was kicked out of my house in Sept, moved to a different city, and now live on my own w/ a friend. So then our apartment flooded, I got sick, had to go back to my mom's, and then I came back when the apartment was okay. Then I was sick and my computer was fucked (forgive my language). My roommate is being nice enough to use his computer to type on and I can update at the library. So please understand!**

* * *

The two newlyweds headed off in the limousine, the back saying "Just Married". Behind them, all of their fans were screaming their excitement and admiration.

Leaning back against the leather seat, both Takuto and Mitsuki exhaled a very exultant sigh. They turned to each other, smiling before breaking into laughter.

"What a day!" Mitsuki exclaimed, panting a bit as she caught her breath.

"One of the most spectacular days of my life." Takuto said, his voice gradually lowering.

Mitsuki heard the huskiness in his voice. She kept her head bent, lightly biting her lower lip.

"Mitsuki, I love you." Takuto said as he cupped her face, slowly tipping her chin up, bringing her gaze on his.

"I know Takuto, I love you too." Mitsuki said.

The two went off to their honeymoon, totally absorbed in only each other's company. They spent their days sight seeing in US, and their nights in each other's arms as they showed each other their passion they felt.

After two weeks of utter bliss, without the worry of work, the two returned to Japan, even more happy than they were before they left. Unfortunately that happiness wasn't to last too long. When they arrived a the studio they were told by the secretary that both Wakaouji and Ooshigi were waiting for them in their office. They walked in and immediately knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Takuto asked, staring at Wakaouji, his closest friend aside from his wife.

"White Light has just released a new album and our numbers have gone down."

"They're somehow luring in the fans in such a way that we've never seen before." Ooshigi said, her face furrowed in concentration. "I just don't understand what's so great about them."

"Isn't that a bit biased since you're our manager?" Mitsuki asked, her hand being tightly clasped by Takuto's.

"I guess so." Ooshigi wistfully said. "But aside from my biased view, we do need to do something about our ratings.

"Ooshigi-san, I think you're forgetting why Mitsuki and I sing." Takuto said. "We don't sing for ratings, we sing because we love it and what it brings to the world."

"Always the poet." Wakaouji said.

"We just want to sing." Mitsuki said, her head now against Takuto's shoulder.

"Well I guess all we can do is get your songs ready and prepare your next concert." Ooshigi said.

"How about a Valentines day love concert? Both Takuto and I can come up with a new single, showing how much we love one another. I'll write one about him and he can write one about me. Then we can also sing our old love song ballads." Mitsuki suggested.

"BRILLIANT!" Ooshigi said as she clapped her hands together.

The month before the concert was to happen went by in a blur. Takuto already had his song ready to sing to Mitsuki. He was prepared to show everyone how much love could prevail, even through song. He had an extra special song to sing. He didn't just write one song, but two!

Mitsuki was having a bit of trouble coming up with words but finally came up with two songs. She knew both were great and was now pumped for the concert to show her fans what love was really made up of.

The day finally came for them to sing out their love. The stage had a shimmery backdrop with stars and hearts hanging from the rafters. They didn't want it to be overly lovey-dovey but they still wanted the valentines day atmosphere to be around. Mitsuki and Takuto had requested that White Light be invited. They wanted to share the love with everyone, even rivals.

It was time for them to reveal their songs. They had found out from Ooshigi that they both had 2 songs. So it would go Takuto, Mitsuki, the older ballads and then as the finale the other two songs.

"Good evening everyone." Takuto said. The crowd screamed their appreciation and excitement out. "Thanks. Tonight is a special night. I'll be singing two songs just for my one and only love. In return she'll do the same thing. Please enjoy. Today is a day meant for love. Whether it be for a lover, a family member, or a friend. Let's share the love!" Takuto bowed and called out for Mitsuki.

"This is for you! I titled it, "She's no you."

The funky upbeat music began to sing. He turned to his wife, and began to sing.

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-modelEvery magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

Chorus:  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

Repeat chorus

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

The song ended with the crowd going wild and with Mitsuki crying with happiness. She leaped off of her chair and into Takuto's arms and kissed him lovingly. The audience began to aww.

"Okay everyone," Mitsuki said. "It's my turn to sing to my love!" She turned to Takuto with a teary smile on her face. "This song is Dreamer." The acoustic guitar began to play, and she smiled sweetly at her husband and began to sing her heart out.

_Held in young hands_

_The light is shivering._

_I've come all this way_

_Wandering along the edges of time._

_I came, searching still_

_Without even knowing your name, but_

_One little feeling_

_I only wanted to hand over to you_

_Sometimes I catch and hold_

_love and pain, tightly in my arms._

_It will fade away, but_

_I will remember it... Always..._

_It has been echoing in my chest_

_For who knows how long._

_Although it's a whisper tinier_

_Than a drop of the evening fog._

_Towards the darkness of the frozen stars_

_A spinning prayer_

_May it reach your distant sky..._

When the last note left her soft rosy lips, the crowd cheered tearily. But before the concert could go on, there was a commotion at the entrance. Everyone turned and saw the long white limo pull up and the band White Light exit. "Sorry are we late?" the lead singer asked, his tawny hair tousled. You could hear the girls screaming. The group began to walk up to the stage. "Enough." the man said. "With this sappy shit."

"Excuse, we invited you to watch, not to mess up our concert." Mitsuki said.

"Shut up you little bitch." The vocalist said as he shoved her out of his way. "It's time for a battle of the bands."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for being patient. The rest of the love songs will be in the next chapter. I thought I'd make it really cute and then add some conflict. Please R&R!**

**Much love!**

**Teri Baumer**


End file.
